Modern techniques for locating one or more positions relative to objects of interest typically involve expensive instruments that are used for surveying, geographical information systems data collection, or geospatial data collection. Along with these position measurement instruments, a certain level of skill is typically required to properly operate the instruments such that valid positioning results are achieved. Optical survey instruments are well-known in the location measurement arts. Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers are often used in conjunction with the surveying and geospatial instruments in order to speed position determination. Cameras have also been used for position determination via photogrammetry methods. The confluence of these systems produces a variety of data. This application describes how to bring data from different measurement tools together and provide new solutions for position determination.